


Animal Skin

by sunlitwitch



Category: The Soul Stone War
Genre: Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitwitch/pseuds/sunlitwitch
Summary: When intimate, Delilah and Straasa discover the animals inside them both.
Relationships: Main Character | Straasa
Kudos: 15





	Animal Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily writing smut one moment and then fully committed the next. This is the outcome—I hope you enjoy! 💕

You had no idea he could be so devious. There’s a wild gleam in his eyes as he kisses you, the lapels of your shirt pooling around your shoulders. Straasa’s generous lips are filled with urgency as you plants gentle bites along your collarbone, his perfect teeth just barely skirting the edge of your flesh. He’s straining against your lap and you can’t stop it now—you roll your hips with a moan, his intrepid tongue now tracing a line down your sternum.

He meets you the second time and your bodies crash together. He strains against the fabric and your thighs clench; the desire is so great that it leaves you breathless. He undoes the buttons of your blouse and you intensify, meeting his gaze. Straasa fixes you with the heat of his blue eyes slowly, tenderly closing his mouth around an exposed nipple, tongue lathing it to a point. 

“Please, Straasa…” You beg, rolling your hips again. His other hand snakes down the front of your trousers, past your smallclothes. His brow furrows and he lets out a gentle gasp; you are well-beyond the point of soaking. “Fuck,” and he’s whispering like a prayer, slipping a single digit into your velvet walls. “Delilah…”

“ _Please,_ ” you say again, more insistently this time. “I’m going mad. I _need_ you,” and you boil with emotion, the cocktail of love and desire so great that it sends tears to your eyes. He kisses your throat again, murmuring something sympathetic. With some help, you manage to wriggle out of your pants. Straasa strokes your cheek and with his other hand, pulls himself free.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispers. “I love you Delilah; I’ve wanted so badly to make you mine…”

It’s nearly too much—you’ve never felt this way before. Choking back a delighted sob, you grasp him and feel him flex in your hand. “I love you too, Straasa…” You whisper and its as much an oath as a declaration. You position him at your entrance, teasing him in your slick folds. The grip as your waist grows tighter and his eyes squeeze shut. “Delilah!” He exclaims and you bite back laughter. “Turnabout’s fair play,” is all that can be said.

That is, until you’re easing him into you—inch by inch, to the hilt. You are full; whole in a way that was meant. It feels unbelievable. He seems to think so too, letting out a sound you never knew him capable of. 

“You’re so…” he starts, but is quickly unable to finish that sentence. You begin to slowly rock him in and out of you, clouding your brain with a viscous ecstasy. It’s thick and honey sweet. It’s better than all the moments you satisfied yourself, when all you had were two fingers to fill the space where he belongs.

He grips you and rocks in and out of you in accord, groaning. The sound of his pleasure only heightens your own. You pull one hand free from your hips to slip two of his fingers into your mouth. Straasa begins to pant, stricken by pleasure. He plunges them in and out of your wanting mouth as wanton, he rails you with his cock.

Your steadily quicken the pace. For every point of contact you want it harder, deeper. Your love has turned into a profound kind of wanting; an unslaked lust grown dark.

“Baby,” you whisper, that affectionate appellative coming unbidden to your lips. “Fuck!” Straasa replies, voice strangled. His eyes are clouded by desire; in that moment, he seems more animal than man.

He’s fucking you. _Straasa_ is really fucking you, his alternate hand groping at your ass. He’s plunging into you with a kind of desperation. You toss your head back; his hand slips from your mouth to toy at your nipples, pinching them between fingers and teeth. You can feel it coming, building. The pleasure is so great that you can barely think as he fires into you, time and time again. You’re inching toward the climax, hands lost in his dreads.

“I’m going to come on your cock,” you murmur like a prayer. Straasa nearly shouts. The moment your walls flutter you chant his name, halfway to delirious. The cresting wave of pleasure streaks deep inside of you, dumping fire in your blood. Straasa is moaning and gasping in wild accord, tugging out the last bits of his own pleasure as he moves you up and down. He can’t help it; he’s barely pulling out in time as his seed spills onto your lap. 

The moment hangs there between you before he’s there, kissing you again and again. “I love you,” you whisper. He shivers against your lips. “I love you too, Delilah.” He says and his blue eyes are piercing. Back to love and you two are gentle. Your animal-selves grow still.

“I love you—so, so much.”


End file.
